


like honey

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Sex Toys, Sub Keith (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: Кит хочет потерять контроль.Лэнсу всегда нравилось помогать людям.





	like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031721) by [manamune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manamune/pseuds/manamune). 



> Также вы можете прочитать данную работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7342592

Кит подходит к Лэнсу после миссии. Они оба в поту с головы до пяток, ощущают жуткую вонь, которая заставит даже самых стойких из их ближайших друзей отойти подальше. Волосы Кита растрепанные и грязные из-за жмущего шлема.

Когда он говорит, то отказывается смотреть Лэнсу в глаза. Он теребит свои волосы и барабанит пальцами по бедру, переводя свой голос с почти крика на слабый шепот.

Это типичный Кит, который не знает, как контролировать свои эмоции; позволяет им всем вытекать одновременно, плюет в лицо Лэнса, а потом извиняется мгновение спустя, ведь, по правде говоря, они уже прошли стадию простого визжания и сваливания.

— Почему бы тебе не попросить Широ? — спрашивает потрясенный Лэнс. С его затылка скатывается еще больше пота.

Кит смеется так, словно Лэнс пошутил. Лэнс понятия не имеет, что происходит большую часть времени между Китом и Широ; кроме того, они могут разговаривать без слов. Видимо, что-то случилось, иначе Кит не стал бы стоять перед ним прямо сейчас и предлагать это именно ему.

— Я не хочу Широ, — говорит Кит, и наконец встречается взглядом с Лэнсом, — Можешь подумать. Дай мне знать как-нибудь.

Тем вечером Лэнсу приходится принимать долгий холодный душ.

***

Он соглашается.

Соглашается настолько небрежно, насколько это вообще возможно. Он смотрит на Кита, пока они выбирают странные фрукты и овощи на рынке одной из дружественных планет, практически сгорая в своих доспехах под горячим солнцем, кружащим над ними. Там дюжина толкающихся инопланетян, пытающихся пробиться к прилавку. Кажется, Киту наплевать.

— Да, — говорит в никуда Лэнс. Кит смотрит наверх и поднимает бровь, словно говорит «продолжай». Так же небрежно, как только может, он потирает заднюю часть шеи и прочищает горло, — Я сделаю это.

— О, — ухнул Кит, но Лэнс не уверен в том, что должен был слышать это. Он возвращается к осмотру фруктов, — Хорошо.

Лэнс кивает Киту в затылок. На его шлеме трещина, маленькая вмятина, которая предает его совершенство. Он кусает губу и вместо этого фокусируется на руках Кита, бегущих по выступам на фруктах.

— Ты когда-нибудь… — Лэнс точно не знает, что он пытается сказать. _Ты когда-нибудь занимался этим раньше?_ или, может, _Ты постоянно предлагаешь это своим друзьям?_

— Нет, — отрезает его Кит, — Но я знаю, что надо делать. Все в порядке.

Лэнс в этом не сомневается.

***

Кит, распластавшись, лежит на кровати Лэнса, будто какая-то картина, такой неземной и недосягаемый. Его волосы раскиданы по подушке, челка закрывает глаза. Они плотно закрыты, и Лэнсу хотелось бы знать, это из-за того, что он не хочет смотреть на него или из-за того, что для него это уже слишком?

Он знает, что у Кита высокий болевой порог, так что это точно не последний вариант. Он не знает, как ему относиться к первому.

Его руки и ноги связаны веревками, которые Лэнс украл со склада. Он молится о том, чтобы никто не заметил их пропажу; вряд ли кто-то из паладинов захочет прикоснуться к ним после того, как они закончат. Ноги Кита согнуты под него, а руки заведены за спину. Кроме этого, он не шевелится и ждет, как и сказал ему Лэнс.

Несколько других вещей отложено на столе. Кит предоставил практически все, кроме веревок. Лэнсу стоило неимоверных усилий не упасть при виде всего этого, особенно когда все вещи были выставлены на стол, становясь частью интерьера. Кляп до сих пор лежит неиспользованным.

Лэнс хочет услышать мольбы Кита.

Он пробегает руками по волосам Кита, приглаживает спутанные пряди и проводит по ним пальцами, словно расчесывая их. Глаза Кита открыты, слегка расфокусированы, и он смотрит.

 _О, Боже_ , думает Лэнс и заставляет себя сбить напряжение в штанах.

— Можешь быть громким, — шепчет он, уделяя больше внимания Киту и меньше себе, — Я хочу слышать тебя, — он наклоняется и прижимает мокрый поцелуй к щеке Кита, удушая его. Кит фыркает, вероятно, думая о том, что Лэнс делает прямо противоположное тому, о чем он просил.

Кит молчит, губы сопротивляются улыбке. Лэнс поднимает голову Кита, дергая его за волосы. Он сильно кусает гладкую кожу на его челюсти.

Они оба стонут.

Начинается.

***

— Блять, — шепчет Лэнс куда-то в воздух, прижимая свои пальцы к вибратору, который уже глубоко в Ките. Кит задыхается, толкается бедрами и напрягается сильнее, прижимая бедра друг к другу. Лэнс прикладывает свою ладонь к его животу.

Он любезно переключает режим, повышая скорость. Кит извивается, ресницы дрожат, но он продолжает сопротивляться контролю Лэнса над ним. Прошел почти час, но он все так же упрям, как и обычно, выявляя все худшие и лучшие стороны соперничества Лэнса.

— Ты выглядишь так, — выдыхает Лэнс в плечо Киту, а затем хватает его и переворачивает так, что теперь он лежит на животе, а обнаженный член касается ткани дивана Лэнса. Будучи все еще связанным, веревка оставляет следы на его коже, — Так хорошо, — заканчивает он. На самом деле у Лэнса нет слов, которыми можно описать то, как хорошо Кит выглядит под ним.

В считанные мгновения весь его диван в слюнях. Кит не потерял рассудок, но свой рот он уже не контролирует. Всякий раз, когда Лэнс двигает вибратор, Кит скулит, задыхаясь, словно пытаясь сдерживаться. С каждым разом он становится все громче и несдержанней.

Лэнс выигрывает. Лэнс любит побеждать.

Оставив вибратор внутри Кита, Лэнс двигается, чтобы лечь напротив него. Он притягивает Кита к себе, обхватывая его талию руками. Он не на много ниже Лэнса, но немного худее. Это все мышцы, напрягающиеся под его прикосновениями. В честном бою при всем своем желании Кит мог бы надрать ему задницу.

И в то же время Кит лежит рядом с ним, слюнявя футболку Лэнса и задыхаясь от каждого движения, которое совершает Лэнс.

Когда Лэнс держит его, он выглядит смущенным. Он собирается полностью сломать Кита, как тот и просил, но им обоим нужно хотя бы немного научиться терпению. Они хорошо проведут время, если никуда не будут спешить.

Не то, чтобы у Кита большой выбор. Он подчиняется, а Лэнс контролирует. Он может быть быстрым, медленным, а может оставить Кита всхлипывать на его диване в течение следующих пяти часов. Хотя он не такой уж и жестокий.

Лэнс улыбается ему и целует в нос, словно уверяя Кита расслабиться. На его теле едва заметные следы веснушек — результат воздействия солнца через большие окна Замка. Лэнс намеревается поцеловать каждую из них.

Его рука касается тела Кита, чувствуя и наблюдая. Когда он невесомо касается члена Кита, Кит дергается, а вибратор входит еще глубже, заставляя того стонать.

Лэнс смеется и дразнит головку указательным пальцем. Он пачкает руку Лэнса, его глаза то закрываются, то смотрят на Лэнса, а вроде и не совсем смотрят. Он чувствует, что Кит смотрит сквозь него.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет Лэнс, сжимая ладонь вокруг его члена, двигаясь вверх и вниз, — Ничего страшного, если ты кончишь.

Кит всхлипывает и кончает по команде. Лэнс смотрит с удивлением, наслаждаясь этой картиной. Он никогда этого не забудет: Кит, со слезами на глазах, изливается на его руку, неспособный ни на что, кроме стонов.

— Другое дело, — вздыхает Лэнс, растирая сперму Кита по его бледному животу. Кит пытается уйти от неприятного ощущения и Лэнс хихикает. Он не может удержаться от смеха и улыбки. Он счастлив.

Кит такой теплый и такой необычно податливый. У Лэнса от такого парня что-то приятно щекочет в груди. Он одновременно хочет бережно держать Кита и целовать его в губы, и довести его до оргазма еще три раза.

К счастью, он может сделать и то, и другое.

***

— Лэнс, — задыхается Кит, — Лэнс, Лэнс, блять, Лэнс-

Лэнс утыкается лицом в затылок Кита, зарываясь в его волосы и слушая его голос, кричащий имя Лэнса. Он представлял это много раз, один под тремя одеялами или в душе, но ничто не может сравниться с реальностью.

Он проталкивает пальцы в рот Кита, заставляя его проглотить сдавленный стон. Кит не кусается; его зубы царапают костяшки Лэнса, и он давится, прижимая свои бедра к Лэнсу.

Лэнс натягивает штаны, трется о задницу Кита, но сдерживается. Дело не в нем. Он делает еще один глубокий вдох, язык Кита кружит вокруг его пальцев.

— Пожалуйста, — скулит Кит, когда Лэнс вынимает пальцы, капая слюной.

— Пожалуйста что? — спрашивает Лэнс, готовый дать Киту все что угодно, но не трахаться с ним. Кит наклоняет голову в сторону и смотрит через плечо, чтобы увидеть заинтересованное лицо Лэнса. Ожидая, он потирает большим пальцем щеку Кита.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он, — Ну же, — пытается он.

Лэнс накрывает рот Кита своим. Он такой горячий, что Лэнс чувствует себя намного теплее, просто находясь с ним рядом. Кит приоткрывается для него, позволяя Лэнсу провести языком по его припухшей нижней губе, а затем вылизать его влажный рот. Они оба сильно покраснели, и Лэнс краснеет только от огромных черных зрачков Кита, направленных на него.

Лэнс отстраняется, целуя его в уголок губ. Кит выглядит отчаявшимся.

— Скоро, — обещает Лэнс. Кит явно недоволен ответом; он поворачивается спиной к груди Лэнса, его ноги дрожат от того, сколько сил у него для этого требуется. Лэнс прикладывает руки к бедрам и держит их.

Он отворачивает голову, когда Лэнс пытается поцеловать его снова. Он дуется, хотя Кит этого не видит, и прижимается к его плечу вместо рта. Здесь еще одна веснушка, и здесь. Лэнс осыпает их поцелуями, делая кожу вокруг розовой.

— Не волнуйся, — мурлычет Лэнс, скользя ладонью между ягодицами. Он медленно достает вибратор, мало-помалу, пока он полностью не оказывается в руке у Лэнса. Кит задыхается, уставившись прямо на стену. Лэнс уговаривает его расслабиться, возвращаясь к поцелуям везде, где он может достать.

— Я, — говорит Кит, затаив дыхание, неспособный сказать что-либо еще.

Лэнс смачивает пальцы в щедром количестве смазки, а затем скользит одним пальцем в Кита.

Если наблюдение за Китом вызывало у него головокружение, то быть в нем — это совсем другой уровень. Кит сжимается вокруг него, стараясь быть как можно ближе.

Он все еще не собирается трахать его прямо сейчас, но Киту об этом знать необязательно.

Все еще связанный, все, что мог делать Кит — вяло подниматься и опускаться на палец Лэнса. Этого недостаточно. Лэнс хорошо понимает это потому, как Кит хмурит брови и приоткрывает свои губы. Лэнс позволяет ему двигаться настолько, насколько возможно; он замечает затуманенный взгляд Кита и ему интересно, о чем тот думает.

Он добавляет еще один палец, и Кит дергает головой вперед. На этот раз он действительно пытается найти что-то внутри Кита, что заставит его кончить. Он снова хочет услышать то, как Кит стонет его имя. Он не собирается удовлетворять себя, но слушать голос Кита так же приятно, как и последующая награда.

— Эй, — зовет Лэнс, лаская его изнутри. Кит трясется, пытаясь перевернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Лэнса, — Тебе хорошо?

Кит пытается посмотреть на него краем глаза. Вместо этого он снова натыкается на пальцы и кончает, теряясь в собственных ощущениях, в Лэнсе внутри себя.

Лэнс толкает пальцами в другом направлении и водит ими вперед столько, сколько может. Кит запрокидывает голову, слезы текут по его щекам и падают вниз.

— Видишь, — говорит Лэнс, вынимая пальцы. Он вставляет вибратор обратно без колебаний, повышая до той же скорости, что и раньше. Кит не успевает реагировать, поэтому он просто прячет лицо в плече Лэнса, — Было не так уж и плохо, да?

Живот Кита в его собственной сперме. Это, несомненно, беспорядок, который Кит, скорее всего, ненавидит. Тот факт, что он не накричал на Лэнса за то, что тот не вытер его, означает, что он так далеко зашел, что ему уже все равно. Лэнс снова целует его, на этот раз сдержанно и целомудренно. Он имеет наглость выглядеть сбитым с толку, будто он не понимает ход мыслей Лэнса.

— Ты так хорошо выглядишь, — объясняет Лэнс, ухмыляясь, — Я могу держать тебя тут вечно.

Кит задержал дыхание. Когда Лэнс встает, улыбка не сходит с его лица. Он оставляет Кита на кровати в одиночестве, направляясь за влажным полотенцем, чтобы вытереть их обоих.

Он возвращается с двумя бутылками воды, влажным и сухим полотенцем чисто для разнообразия. Кит лениво смотрит на него, колени сведены вместе, а его член все еще полутвердый. Лэнс поражен его выносливостью. Он думает о том, как долго Кит держал это в себе, поэтому Лэнс не удивлен, насколько сильно Кит этого хочет.

— Не двигайся. Я сам обо всем позабочусь, — Лэнс проводит теплым полотенцем по животу Кита. Он дрожит. Кит закрывает глаза, расслабляясь.

Он вытирает внутреннюю сторону бедра и между его ягодицами; обе ягодицы в смазке с пальцев и вибратора. Он действительно поступает подло, когда задевает вибратор запястьем, напоминая Киту о своем присутствии.

Затем он быстро трет низ другим полотенцем, вытирая его насухо.

— Вот, — говорит Лэнс, поднимая одну из бутылок с водой и снимая крышку. Они запаслись тысячами бутылок на последней планете, где смогли найти их, — Она может быть твоей.

Забавно, что у Лэнса не было проблем с засовыванием пальцев в задницу или рот Кита, но при этом он не мог пить с ним из одной бутылки.

Кит переводит взгляд с груди Лэнса на его лицо и кивает. Он открывает рот, ждет, и Лэнс, сняв крышку, прижимает бутылку к губам Кита. Он делает жадные глотки.

Бутылка была выпита за минуту или две. Лэнс сжимает ее в руке и кидает в сторону мусорного ведра.

Он снова проникает пальцами в рот Кита, чувствуя оставшуюся влагу на его языке. Улыбаясь, он садится на диван, убирает руку и кладет ее на чрезмерно чувствительный член Кита.

— Лэнс, — стонет Кит.

— Еще раз, — говорит Лэнс. Кит качает головой, и Лэнс толкает его на спину так, чтобы они могли быть друг напротив друга. Это словно приз, по крайней мере, так считает Лэнс, — Ты можешь кончить для меня еще раз, да?

Отношения Лэнса и Кита были бы ничем, если бы они, в конце концов, не проверяли пределы их возможностей.

***

Кит снова молчит.

Единственное, что от него можно услышать — это короткие тихие стоны или случайный крик, когда Лэнс крутит вибратор или касается его члена. Они замедлились по сравнению с предыдущим разом, и Кит впадает в свое собственное воображение. Лэнс не возражает. Кит в своем собственном мирке кайфует, а это значит, что Лэнс работал как надо.

Его конечности, должно быть, уже болят от долгого пребывания в одном положении. На его запястьях и лодыжках будут следы от веревок. Лэнс понятия не имеет, как Кит будет оправдываться перед остальными.

Лэнс целует самую мягкую часть бедер Кита, прямо под его членом. Кит смотрит на него, глаза наполовину закрыты, дыхание сбивчивое.

— Когда мы встретились впервые, я думал, мы будем такими всегда. Что будем ссориться, что наши отношения будут держаться только на честном слове, — Лэнс проводит языком над его тазобедренной косточкой. Кит прячет свое возбужденное лицо в подушке на диване, — Я не хотел, чтобы все было так. Я всегда хотел быть твоим другом, даже если мы и соперники.

Он не уверен, что его слова доходят до Кита. Он осторожно развязывает веревки на ногах, кладя их на пол рядом со столом. Кит шевелит пальцами. Он не пытается изменить свое положение.

Лэнс раздвигает ноги Кита, оставляя его уязвимым и открытым для рта Лэнса. Он закидывает его ноги на свои плечи, приподнимая большую часть тела Кита с дивана. У него нет выбора, как снова показать свое лицо Лэнсу.

— Ты чертовски хороший пилот, — признается Лэнс, — Полеты, драки, что угодно.  
Шум вибратора — единственное, что на мгновение слышит Лэнс, — тихая вибрация, существовавшая в этой комнате.

— Ты тоже, — говорит Кит, его голос надрывается, когда Лэнс кончиками пальцев касается налившегося члена.

Лэнс оставляет на бедрах Кита синяки, красные следы, которые, в конце концов, нальются краской и ослабнут. Не важно, исчезнут ли они; Лэнс знает, что Кит чувствует их так, что его зрачки беспорядочно двигаются.

Ему не нужно шуметь. Лэнс прекрасно понимает, какое удовольствие получает Кит, судя по тому, как загибаются пальцы на его ногах, когда Лэнс берет в рот член Кита.

***

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули? — Лэнс ныряет языком в ушную раковину Кита. Кит трется об член в штанах Лэнса, — Боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты видел себя.

Кит судорожно вздыхает и кивает. Лэнс водит рукой по обмякшему члену Кита. Он уже кончил три раза, как и хотел Лэнс. Два раза, когда лицо Кита было повернуто к нему только на половину, и один раз, когда Лэнс смотрел в его остекленевшие глаза.

— Хорошо, — нежно говорит Лэнс. Он отпускает Кита и ложится на диван, укладывая свою голову на подлокотник, — Иди сюда.

Секунду Кит обрабатывает слова Лэнса. Затем он встает и устраивается на бедрах Лэнса. Они оба мокрые: в сперме, поте, слезах, Лэнс точно не знает. Выброшенные и грязные полотенца лежали где-то на полу.

Он так красиво смотрится на коленях Лэнса. Если бы у него было желание, он мог бы заснуть с Китом прямо вот так. Или в каких-нибудь других позах. Он смеется над своими мыслями, приглаживая челку Кита. Может быть, в другой раз.

В другой раз. Его сердце болит. Если этот другой раз вообще будет. Он облизывает губы, и Кит повторяет за ним, снова начинает лениво покачивать бедрами, настолько плавно, насколько может.

Лэнс никогда не думал спрашивать у Кита, был ли это секс на одну ночь или нет. Его сердце колотилось от слишком долгого ожидания и огромного возбуждения. Это было глупо, потому что Кит должен был нервничать, и он нервничал; он тот, кто подавался навстречу касаниям Лэнса и раскрыл ему свои самые порочные мысли.

— Ты хорошо постарался, — Лэнс восхищается подтянутым сильным животом Кита, очертаниями его пресса — результатом долгих дней упорных тренировок, — Ты так хорошо стараешься, — поправляет он сам себя.

Он берет баночку смазки и обильно смазывает свои пальцы. Вынимая вибратор, он кладет его на полотенца. Он им больше не понадобится. Кит наблюдает за этим, завороженный, и дергается, когда Лэнс проталкивает пальцы внутрь. Он немного слабее, чем час назад. И все же, это не менее приятно для каждого из них.

Кит располагается прямо над членом Лэнса. Он двигает бедрами навстречу пальцам Лэнса; обещания Лэнса придали ему новых сил. Напряжение невыносимо.

Лэнс наблюдает, как Кит еще раз теряет над собой контроль, выпадает из реальности, пока Лэнс трахает его пальцами. Он не улыбается, но выглядит восторженным, купаясь в удовольствии, когда Лэнс движется внутри него.

Руки Кита хватают воздух, пытаясь дотянуться до чего-то, за что можно держаться. Лэнс гладит его лицо и целует, пальцы внутри Кита замедляются.

Лэнс чувствует, что теряет самообладание.

***

— Ах, — стонет Кит, и его глаза закатываются. Член Лэнса касается его входа, красного от всего, что было до этого. Он хочет лишь перевернуть его, поставить раком и трахать Кита, пока тот не заплачет снова, но больше всего он хочет, чтобы Киту было приятно.

Может быть, это первый и последний раз, когда Лэнс делает это. Он не собирается лажать или упускать его, будучи невнимательным. В любом случае, он не может сделать этого с Китом, даже если и попытается.

— Ты чертовски красивый, — лепечет Лэнс, слова льются неконтролируемым потоком. Последние кусочки его разума пытаются поддерживать связь с реальностью. Это намного сложнее, когда его член прижат к коже Кита, — А сейчас я собираюсь трахнуть тебя.

Он открывает упаковку презерватива зубами и надевает его. От осознания того, что он будет в Ките менее чем через десять секунд, он чуть не кончает; и когда он начинает входить, ему приходится встать, упираясь одной рукой в плечо Кита и пересиливая себя, чтобы не спустить раньше времени.

— Кит, — стонет он, хватая одну из рук Кита и переплетая их пальцы. Он сжимает его руку так крепко, что может чувствовать отпечаток веревки чуть ниже ладони.

На этот раз именно Кит — тот, кто тянется за поцелуем, его губы зависают над губами Лэнса. Он ждет разрешения. Это самое нежное, что когда-либо видел Лэнс. Он уступает и соединяет их рты вместе, посасывает язык Кита, погружается глубже и глубже, пока он не входит на полную длину.

—  _Думаю, я люблю тебя_ , — говорит Лэнс в рот Кита.

Он вбивается в Кита то грубо и быстро, то медленно и осторожно. Он не может решить, что лучше.

В любом случае, все заканчивается слишком быстро.

Лэнс кончает в презерватив, все еще находясь в Ките. Когда Кит кончает в четвертый раз, испытывая сухой оргазм, он сжимается вокруг обмякающего члена Лэнса и громко стонет его имя.

***

Лэнс развязывает веревку на запястьях Кита и берет их в руки, поднося к своим губам и осыпая поцелуями кожу. Голова Кита прижата к спинке дивана, глаза закрыты. Он чудом остается в сознании.

Лэнс использует свою отброшенную рубашку, чтобы вытереть как можно больше пота и спермы. Он не хочет вставать. Его ноги ватные, и все, что он может делать — это лежать и прижимать Кита к груди.

— Не уходи, — шепчет Кит. Лэнс почти скучает по тому, насколько тихим он может быть.

— Не буду, — говорит Лэнс. Он хватает одеяло со стола и накидывает его на них, переплетая их ноги вместе, — Я никуда не уйду.

Кит кладет голову на грудь Лэнса и закрывает глаза. Он засыпает через несколько минут, его дыхание выравнивается. Лэнс наблюдает за ним как можно больше, на случай, если тот пошевелится.

Он засыпает так, что Кит дышит ему над подбородком.

***

— Доброе утро, — говорит Лэнс, прижимая большой палец к красным губам Кита. Припухлость спала, но нет никаких сомнений в том, что если кто-то увидит эти губы, то он сразу поймет, чем Кит занимался прошлой ночью.

Кит сонно моргает, поднимая подбородок. Он вытаскивает язык и игриво покусывает кончик большого пальца Лэнса.

— Ой, — хныкает Лэнс, отдергивая руку, — Грубо.

Кит усмехается и снова ложится на него.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет он хриплым голосом.

Лэнс вздыхает, глядя на Кита, освещенного солнцем, по орбите которого они летят. Он все еще в полусонном состоянии или, возможно, полумертвый из-за полного истощения. Лэнс трет его макушку и скальп, позволяя Киту просыпаться в удобном ему темпе.

Спустя полчаса наблюдений, Кит резко садится, потирая глаза. Одеяло спадает с него, и Лэнс громко охает.

— Что? — спрашивает Кит, а потом смотрит вниз, — О, — на его теле полно кровоподтеков. Выглядит так, словно на него медведь напал, — Все в порядке.

Лэнс проводит пальцем по одному из них. В целом, он исполнил свое желание; большинство веснушек были красными из-за укусов Лэнса.

— Извини, — не думая говорит Лэнс. Улыбка Кита превращается в хмурый взгляд.

— За что ты извиняешься?

— Я… — сглатывает Лэнс, — Я не знаю, — вся нервозность, которая у него была до вчерашнего вечера, возвращается обратно. Кит пристально смотрит на него, и это так сильно отличается от прошлой ночи, когда он не мог сказать и слова. Хотя он и сейчас не до конца пришел в себя, Лэнс видит, как его пальцы трясутся, когда он держит Лэнса за руку.

— Было хорошо, — добавляет Кит. У него красивые длинные пальцы, а еще они переплетаются, идеально совпадая, — Спасибо тебе.

Лэнс ерзает, глядя на их руки. Кит тянется и задирает голову вверх, целуя.

— Можешь зацеловать остальные веснушки в следующий раз.

Кит усмехается, будто его весь план заключался в том, чтобы влюбить в себя Лэнса.

— Правда? — глупо спрашивает Лэнс.

— Ага, — отвечает Кит. Он отпускает руку Лэнса и пропускает свои волосы сквозь пальцы, — Так вот, ты отведешь меня в душ или мне придется идти одному? — он выжидающе смотрит на Лэнса, намекая на правильный ответ.

Не то, чтобы у Лэнса был выбор.

***

— Думаю, я люблю тебя, — говорит Лэнс в спину Кита, намыливая его волосы.

Он должен получить ответ, прежде чем они сделают что-либо еще. Он хочет дать Киту возможность убежать, прежде чем Лэнс утонет во всем, чем бы это ни стало.

Кит застывает, а потом поворачивается, позволяя воде мыть его волосы.

— Вообще-то, думаю, я тоже люблю тебя.

Лэнс уверен, что его смех слышен по всему кораблю.

***

В следующий раз Кит стоит с кляпом во рту и согнувшись над столом. Теперь у них есть четкая система: три легких удара по спине или другой части тела Лэнса, если он хочет остановиться.

Тихий из-за кляпа, Кит без проблем произносит его имя, когда кончает.

Лэнс все равно слышит.


End file.
